The Party That Got Me a Boyfriend
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Rosalina Star has had a crush on her sister's boyfriends younger brother for...awhile. Now that her mom is out of town ...again, her older sister is gong to throw the party of a lifetime. Rosalina sees this as the perfect opportunity to get her bad boy. Only this party may not go as well as she hopes.
1. Beginning Part 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Kristen Stewart** as **Rosalina Star**

 **Joe Jonas** as **Mario Mario**

 **Lana Del Ray** as **Heaven Star**

 **Lucas Piazon** as **Tanooki Mario**

 **Kate Hudson** as **Peach Toadstool (Mom)**

 **Pierce Brosnan** as **Luigi Toadstool (Dad)**

 **Jeremy Kapone** as **Nyk Sarasa**

* * *

My eyes were dying to close. They felt so damn heavy and I wanted to close them so badly. Though I couldn't...not yet at least. I needed to write this 500 word essay on my summer vacation, but nothing extremely interesting happened...nothing that would make up 500 words. It was 2:00am and I so desperately needed to lie down and sleep.

The only words typed on my laptop were what I did this summer was. Okay so I wasn't making any progress. I was going to fail this essay. And the worst part...it was due tomorrow. Maybe I could lie, I mean it's not like anyone could prove I didn't do what I said. Then my eyes finally gave in and everything went sweet. It felt so good to relax.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I hated my alarm, always ruining my sleep. My eyes slowly opened and bright rays of sunlight blinded me. I slowly found the energy to leave my warm comfortable bed. I rubbed my sleep filled eyes and walked over to my desk. My laptop was still on and my eyes filled with shock and sadness. The same six words were typed...that's it. I was so screwed.

I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I brushed my teeth and brushed my mid-back-length-wavy-chocolate brown hair. At least that was the colour it was today. My hair has a tendency to look different shades of brown and even red sometimes depending on the light. I flicked a thin layer of black eyeliner around my light blue eyes, and brushed on a little mascara. I pulled on blue Levis, a white crop shirt, a blue leather jacket, my favorite necklace and grey moccasins. Lastly, I spritz myself with Ralph Lauren's new pony addition perfume. Gosh I loved how the purple one smelled.

I ran back to my laptop and decided it was best to just lie my ass off. I started typing about some awesome dream trip to Italy, with gorgeous guys and beautiful scenery. Okay the Italy part was true, but no gorgeous guys paid me any attention. It didn't take long to reach 500 words and once I did I quickly printed out the pages and stuffed them in my bag. I mean its stupid English class's fault that they have to hear about my only three months off school.

I ran downstairs and heard my mother on her cell complaining about my dad. My parents are divorced and they hate each other's guts. They got divorced when I was one years old, so I really don't know what it was like when they loved each other. I tried to creep past the kitchen and out the door, but my mother turned around in time to get a glimpse of me.

"Oh Rosie, come here and give your mommy a hug" she beckoned. This was strange...even for her. She never said 'mommy'. She'd always taught us to say 'mother'. Her hug felt awkward since she never did them. A moment later I heard footsteps come down the stairs. As soon as I saw the shoulder length-bleach-blonde hair I knew it was my sister Heaven.

She was my total opposite. Beautiful, popular, curvy and most of all eighteen. This was her last year at my school, and she had total plans of going to Prom winning Prom queen with her boyfriend winning Prom king. I was a measly sixteen year old who was not beautiful, not popular, and not curvy and nowhere near eighteen. I was 5ft6 and barely weighed 100 pounds. My chest sized barely making a C cup, I was a total fail at life.

While Heaven got to live with her awesome blonde hair, pure hazel eyes, D cup size, being 5ft8 and also weighed 100 pounds...maybe less. The point was, I worked my ass off to make people like me and all I got was 'oh hey, you're Heaven's sister'. That's all I was ever going to be 'Heaven's sister'. She wore a light blue jean short shorts that was well above her thighs, a blue and white sweater-crop top with Dopey (snow white Dwarf) on it and dark brown Frye boots.

She also wore black eyeliner, black mascara, purple eye shadow and peach lipstick. I hated how no matter how much I tried it never compared to her. My mother did the same strange 'hug thing' with Heaven and then we both looked at each other for a while trying to figure out what was happening. Then my mom spoke "alright, I have a plane to catch. I have a business trip to Paris and will be back Sunday morning. So take care of the house, Heaven you're in charge."

Great. We had the whole house 'mansion' to ourselves. Which meant Heaven was going to throw a party, and I'd probably rather stay in my room the whole time.

My parents are rich, I remember as a kid always getting what I wanted for birthdays and Christmas. My father always sent way more child fair money than he needed to and my mother's job paid her a lot judging by the house, the cars and all the name brand clothes and furniture. I gulped down some French vanilla coffee that my maid Toadette had made.

I awkwardly hugged my mother goodbye and walked out the door. Soon after Heaven followed and then tapped me on the shoulder. "Okay baby sis, you know I'm throwing a party tonight. Invite who you want. And I'll text you later" She said as she hugged me goodbye and got into her silver convertible BMW. Ya, I know she sounds like a really nice big sister. Well I never said she was bad. I just said I was jealous of her.

I waved 'bye' and got into my red convertible Ferrari. Once I got to school I parked my car and locked the doors. My friend Pauline was up against a wall in a deep make-out session with her boyfriend Waluigi. It was only when she opened her eyes that she saw me there. Then she pushed him off her and whispered something in his ear before he walked away. We both broke out into laughter when she walked to me. Pauline was sporting bright red hair, and had aqua colored eyes...or that's what she wanted you to believe. I was pretty sure they were contacts; back in middle school she had brown eyes. She wore a bright green crop top, blue skinny jeans and black converse. We hugged and I said "mom left today, so you know what that means"

"Yay, Barbie left her dollhouse"

"Finally, haha"

"So another awesome Heaven party...I'm there" Gene said with a smile. Pauline was this cute little redhead. There's no wonder that she has a boyfriend. We went on chatting about bare foolishness until Mona came. Mona screamed out "YES! Another Heaven party...I'm totally coming!" I hugged her and soon after so did Pauline. I've known these two for like...forever. The bell chimed and everyone started in the school. All our lockers were right beside each other.

I pulled out my stupid essay, a notebook and a pencil before slamming my locker shut. I could see from down the hall that Heaven had almost every player on the school's Lacrosse team helping her at her locker. I sighed out hard and said "man, why can't I be her? I mean we're sisters, why couldn't I just look like the younger version of her?"

"Because your traits took after your dad's brown hair and face shape. Plus, no offense your mom is too perfect. She's like a freaking Barbie doll. No one should have such perfect blonde hair and curves like that" Mona said.

"Ya, plus you're beautiful. Pretty soon a cute guy will stop being a dick head and realize it" Pauline said with a comforting smile. I looked at both of them and sighed out "ya, you guys are right." I guess there has to be SOMEONE out there who will realize my beauty, brains and artistic love and not be a pedophile. I hugged them both and the bell rang signaling class was beginning.

I ran down to English class and actually made it in before the teacher. I sat down at my regular seat in the back and put my head down on my desk. And not even a minute later I heard Ms. Autumn squeaky voice chime in. Perfect, I had to hear this for an hour. Then the Lacrosse boys walked in. That included of Zyro Moonlight, Tanooki Mario, Waluigi Wario and Mario Mario.

So I might actually care about one of them. Mario Mario. He's Heaven's boyfriend's younger brother. And yes he is cute. But it doesn't really matter because he doesn't see me. And if he does, he glances away quickly whenever our eyes meet. Mario has some pretty awesome neck length-layered-dark brown hair and majestic honey-brown eyes. Today he wore a red t-shirt with a bunch of random purple numbers on it, blue Levis and black converse. As much as people say I'm beautiful...I never attract who I want to. It's always jerks who want a quick relationship full of empty feelings and meaningless sex.

Ms. Autumn began calling people up to present their essay. Was this lady fried? Who the heck wants to read 500 words in front of 30 people? And thanks to my last name being Chambers that meant my turn would be coming up soon. My heart was racing and I was fiddling with my pencil as I tapped my foot. I hated presenting. I wasn't good at it; I mean as much as I may have rehearsed the thing...once I get up there my mind loses it all. And just when I tried to calm myself I heard "Star. Rosalina Star."


	2. Beginning Part 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Dedicated to** **Raphadelia the Adventuress**

* * *

I froze instantly. I wanted to lie. To say I didn't do it...or that my dog ate my homework. Crap, but I couldn't lie for something stupid like this. I slowly got up and walked to the front of the class. Damn this bitch of a teacher. I swear...ahh. I took a deep breath and began. "W-what iiiiii...w-w-w-what I d-d-d-did this s-s-s-s-summer-" I stuttered. This Ms. Autumn got bright and said "Star, speak clearly. I'm not trying to hear, 'd-d-d-did'"

The class broke out into laughter. And I sighed. I tried to cover my face as it burned with embarrassment. Then Ms. Autumn brought the attention back to me and I tried again "what I did this summer..." Yes. I got the first sentence down...sort of. I couldn't do this. I was going to fail. And the worst part was that while I stood up here looking like an idiot, Mario saw it all.

Thanks a lot Ms. Autumn. I bit my lip and continued. I finally did it. I may have been staring at the ceiling the whole time, so I guess I'll get zero for eye contact. But at least this bitch can't say I didn't present properly. I tossed the paper on her desk and speed walked back to my desk. I breathed out and my heart calmed down. The bright side was I got it over with.

The not so bright side was that the Lacrosse boys were still dying of laughter. I just couldn't wait until this period ended. I put my head down on my desk and plugged in my earphones. If I couldn't ignore these douches then my iPod would do it for me. Ironically Marianas Trench's song Stutter came up next on my shuffle. I pulled out a blank piece of paper and my pencil and began sketching.

One thing I knew for sure was that music and drawing calmed me down easily. Beautiful eyes. Beautiful nose. Beautiful lips. Beautiful hair. Oh fuck. Oh fuck...fuck...fuck. I drew Mario. Oh fuck he can't see this. "Mario. Mario Mario" Ms. Autumn called out. Oh nice...perfect. Now he was going walk by my desk. Shit I've got to hide the drawing, before he finds something else to laugh at.

Just as he was about to past my desk, I shoved the drawing in my pocket. He looked at me suspiciously, and I just smiled nonchalantly. He ignored his feeling and said "Ms. Autumn, I didn't do it"

"What do you mean 'you didn't do It'?"

"I didn't do it. I didn't write the stupid 500 word essay. Get over it Ms"

"Excuse me, Mario!

"Whatever"

"You know, no one is forcing you to be in here"

"Ya, my parents are"

"You can go. We don't need this. And once you're gone all that disgusting laughter at the back can stop. GO TO THE OFFICE" Ms. Autumn said with her banshee sounding voice. Mr gladly grabbed his bag and stormed out the class swearing at Ms. Mario. Now this was a classic English class. It's very rare that Mario actually stays in class the whole period.

The class continued and as usual everyone was talking about how awesome Mario was. Along with that gossip was how hot the guys thought my sister was. And my gossip...was how stupid I looked presenting. I sighed out hard. Why was my life so hard? Why did it suck so bad?

But deep down I knew my life was a lot better than some people have it. Yet right now...in this moment...I hated it a lot. This woman made this class feel like it lasted forever. I was just sitting there eagerly awaiting the bell. I just wanted out. On and on went the boring presentations and I was this close to banging my head on my desk because of the sheer torture this was.

Then it happened. The fucking bell finally rang. But the stupid ass announcements still had to happen. Great. Another 10mins in this torturous hell hole. And once they were up I was the first to leave when the bell chimed again. I dashed out of the class and down the hall. My next class would have been careers, but truthfully I had no intentions on dying from another hour of boredom.

I opened my locker and dashed my notebook inside. I slammed it shut and saw my sister's really hot BF (boyfriend) Polari walking down the hall. He smiled and stopped to hug me when he saw me. "Hey Rosie, how've you been?"

"Great."

"That's a lie. What's really up?"

"Having Ms. Autumn first period is torture"

"Oh, that sucks. I had her when I was in grade 10 too. She hated me, haha. But don't worry, just pass the class and you'll only ever have to see her in halls"

"Ya, you're right" I said to him, trying hard not to blush. He smiled and patted my head. "See you later, Rosie" Polari said with a wink. I watched him walk down the hall and meet up with Heaven. I saw them passionately kiss before walking down the hall in each other's arms. I quickly turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

I had two choices. One, stay at school and wonder the halls for an hour. Two, leave school go somewhere, and come back at lunch. No offense to education, but the second option sounds way better. I pushed open the door and walked outside. The sunlight poured over me and warmed me. I loved how bright and sunny it was. I loved the sun in my eyes. I loved the sun rays shining onto the tall tree, glimmering over the little ravines.

I took out my Iphone and started taking pictures of everything that had natural beauty. That's when I heard a rather not so deep voice say "skipping class, tsk tsk." My eyes widened and I quickly turned around to Mario with his arms crossed. Total shock and embarrassment ran over my face. I knew that if I spoke now the only thing that was going to come out my mouth was pure stuttering.

So I calmed down. Breathed in and out and finally said "what are you doing here?" He smiled and said "first off, you're only about a few feet from the school...so it's pretty easy to be here. So...you're Rosalina Star."

"Ya, what of it?"

"Ouch. I heard you were the nice one. You know, the cute one yet not as hot as her older sister" Mario said in defense. Although, oh my gosh Mario Mario just called me cute. WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! Not as hot as my sister. What a dick face. "What the hell! You can't just go around saying things like that!" I said in perfect anger. Then in one second flat Mario walked up to me and kissed me.

His lips were on mine...his soft awesome lips. WAIT! Once my mind regained consciousness I pushed him off me. "You can't just go around...kissing people!" I screamed out. He smiled again and said "I love how you keep telling what I can't do"

"Well...well..."

"Well...what?"

"Well...I've got to go" I said turning around and running down the sidewalk. Thankfully he didn't follow. Today was Friday. Thankfully the last day of the school week. I would be so happy to just go home and sleep. Seeing how I barely got any last night. Then it hit me. The rest of the day was full of easy classes I was acing. Like art class, I literally had 100% in that class. And Spanish class, well 92% is good enough.

I ran back to school and went back to my locker. I grabbed my bag and ran back outside to my car. It felt so good to hop in and leave this place. And the thought of getting home and sleeping in my comfy bed just urged me to leave faster. I texted Heaven saying "felt REALLY tired L went home early 3" A few minutes later I felt a vibration in my pocket and saw it was my sister replying "awww, kk 3 Get some rest baby, you'll need it for tonight 3"

The drive home was peaceful and beautiful. As soon as I got home I parked in the garage and ran inside. I greeted my maids and butlers before dashing upstairs to my room. I flopped down on my bed and cuddled up with my comforter and drifted off to sleep. Heaven was right...I was going to need all the sleep I could get with the party she was going to throw.


	3. Party

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I woke up to bright sunlight shining in my eyes. The rays poured through the wall sized windows. I turned over and groaned to see it was only 12:00pm. Great, I came home early and only slept for two hours. Well at least I felt rested. In three more hours my sister would be home and three hours after that people would start coming to jam.

I sat up and stretched my arms out. A yawn followed and I got up to sit in front of my laptop. I was working on my own comic book with original art work. My mother knew people, and said once I finished it she could get it published. So that really motivated me to do this. Around 12:30pm my butler brought up some freshly made Italian style Lasagna with some blueberry lemonade.

Yes, blueberry lemonade. I had an addiction to blueberries. I'd drink every type of blueberries there was. I mean two summers ago that was the only drink I drank all summer. I thanked Mr. Toad and took the meal. Yes, my cooks knew what they were doing. These people were amazing and I told them all the time. My mother thought it wasn't very professional of me, but I didn't care.

The maids, cooks, butlers...they all needed to hear how amazing they were. I mean otherwise I'd just feel like some snobby rich girl who didn't care for others and just me. I texted Pauline and Mona saying "hey guys, sorry couldn't take it anymore...went home to ZZZZZZ 3" They both answered "kk, babe"

Then I practically inhaled the lasagna and gobbled down the lemonade. As I thought...it was delicious. Then I returned to working on my comic. I had made it all the way to page 45.

I continued all the way until about 4:00pm. The door clicked at the sound of it being unlocked. I stepped downstairs and saw my sister and Fraido walk in. I hugged my sister and then Fraido. He did the usual 'head pat thing' and then went upstairs. Then Heaven stopped in front me and said "hey baby sis, don't bother wearing any make-up tonight"

"Why...I always do-"

"Honey, when you're young you are naturally beautiful"

"Okay" I said. I loved when Heaven said that. It meant so much coming from her, it boosted my self esteem. She put her hand on my cheek and smiled before heading upstairs. I so desperately wanted what she had. Polari was Brazilian and when he came here they made him repeat a year. So he was 19 years old and beautiful. He also played on the school soccer team, while his younger brother played Lacrosse.

Either way...I wanted a real boyfriend, one that would really love me. Not like my BF at 13 who thought real relationships meant having sex. Bye bye V-card for me. Then my BF last year...well he was pretty much the same, only he cheated on me in the end. I didn't get it. Was I 'decent boy' repellent. I shook my head and went back upstairs. I had made it to page 85 in my comic...it was time to take a break.

I lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes again. This time my dream was full of images of Mario. Most of them had him shirtless and looking cute/hot. My dream progressed to nice sweet lip action. Only the bang on my door ended it all and my eyes sprang open. Heaven walked in and said "okay, it's 7:00pm. It's time to call...well practically EVERYONE and start this thing."

"Great"

"Oh, um Rosalina...I can't believe I'm asking my baby sis this, but can you keep an eye on Mario tonight?"

"WHAT! WHY?! Is he not capable of watching himself?"

"He is, but Polari knows how his baby bro gets. He gets really drunk and ends up sleeping with A LOT of girls. Just watch him; we don't want him getting HIV"

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I groaned out "fine." Great. Now this was going to be GREAT. I was screwed to watching my crush. And even better, he had a drunken sex problem. AWESOME. She smiled and giggled as she walked out of my room while dialing numbers on her phone.

I closed my eyes and lay back down. Only of course my dream from earlier didn't continue. Instead it was some weird dream. I was stuck in a tall grass maze with a group of random people while weird men with unicorn heads chased us. Okay, I may sound crazy...but that's what was happening.

I heard a doorbell and snapped out of my awkward dream world. I decided it would be good to walk around a little. Then once I stepped into my foyer I saw that Pauline and Mona were here. Both in short stylish dresses and awesome tall heels. They both hugged me and said "ahh, Mikka ready to party?!"

"Yep" I answered. Then Mona put her arm around me and said "don't worry. Tonight we will both meet some cute guys at this party"

"I hope so"

"We will"

"Oh, by the way...you'll never guess what I got stuck with"

"Drink duty?"

"No...what the fuck no. I got stuck making sure Mario doesn't have drunken sex"

"LOL! Don't kill me Rosie!" Mona laughed out. Pauline joined in and then tried to calm herself as she said "Oh my...was this cause Polari wants to watch out for him?"

"Yep" I answered sadly. Just then more people started coming in, at which point we just left the door slightly open. The house was nowhere near packed yet there were more than 200 people here. Music was blasting, drinks were served, dancing was happening.

Yet this wasn't me. I didn't fit in...in these situations. I grabbed a red cup and head upstairs past the crowed people, past the couples making out...past Mario making out. I remembered to lock my door before leaving it. That was the thing about parties. Everyone knew the rules. 1: Drink as much alcohol as humanly possible. 2: Fuck as much as you want. 3: Dance as wild as you please. 4: Don't steal shit. 5: When party-ing in a rich house, fuck in the multiple guess rooms.

Only the last rule wasn't always obeyed. So I kept my room locked with a key only I had. I unlocked the door and walked inside to see everything the way I had left it. My bed made properly, my laptop closed and my guitar on its stand...with the amplifier beside it. I locked the door behind me and sat down in my computer chair. I took a sip of the drink and realized it was my mom's wine. Oh well, she never drank it anyways.

It had a crisp wet taste that was sweet at first and a little stingy after. I went on FB (Facebook) and posted pictures off my phone. Then I did the same for Twitter. I spent a few good hours on Tumblr. Then a loud slam hit my door. I jolted and felt the urge to run and hide. I tried to ignore it and continue on Tumblr. Then the loud bang came again. I got fed up and answered the door. No one was there.

I was about to slam the door shut when something grabbed my leg. I screamed out and glanced down to see a drunken Mario at my feet. I was supposed to be watching him. Although he's fucking sixteen and should be able to take care of himself. I helped him up and brought him in my room. Then I closed and locked the door behind me.

He groaned out in his drunken state. Then he ran to the bathroom that was in my room and I could hear him puking. Since he was this far along, I'm going to guess he already had his share of drunk sex. When he came out he dropped onto my bed and almost immediately knocked out. Great. Now he was gonna have to stay here. I struggled to get him in my bed and underneath the covers.

Once he was out for sure, I took his shirt off. Not because I'm a creeper like that, but because I didn't want him to get too hot. I laid down next to him and closed my eyes. I blacked out in no time. By the time I woke up it was well after 5:00am and I opened my door to hear the music had stopped. I walked downstairs and saw the huge usual mess. I saw the usual who got too drunk and knocked out on the floor.

I yawned and went into the kitchen. I found the fridge while almost tripping on a knocked out dude. Poured myself some chocolate milk and drank it down quickly. Then I headed back upstairs and walked past my sister's area of the house and heard the bed creaking. Loud groaning and moaning escaped her room and I knew well enough that some hardcore awesome sex was happening for her.


	4. Aftermath

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"uhhhhhhhhh" I heard a deep-ish voice groan out. I quickly jumped up and remembered that Mario was in my bed. MARIO WAS IN MY BED. Oh fuck. His eyes snapped open and we both just starred at each other for a while. Then Mario shook his head and asked "did we…uh…you know…"

"NO…NEVER…NO"

"Okay, ouch all you had to say was 'no'" Mario said getting up out of my bed "where's my shirt?" I picked it up and tossed it to him. He tugged it over his head and before he left he said "tell my bro to text me later"

"kk"

"Uh…later" He said awkwardly. I awkwardly waved and banged my head against my hand. Great. The one day my cute crush is in my room and I let him go…like _that_. Wonderful. I bet Heaven and Polari are waking up together all cuddled in each other…all in love. I sighed out hard and decided to take a nice warm shower.

Today I decided to straighten my hair. I pulled on a pink and blue long sleeve shirt that had lace on it, a black and blue ruffled short skirt and ankle high silver boots. I put on a thin line of black eyeliner and a little bit of mascara. A bit of lips gloss finished the look and I planned on getting out of the house today.

The deal was my sister and her boyfriend cleaned up…since they threw the party. We made sure the maids didn't help at all with that. Sometimes I helped clean up…but not today. I texted Heaven saying " _Went out. Text me later_ " I grabbed my keys and headed outside. It was a nice warm day and a really sunny one. It was almost the middle of September yet it seemed like summer didn't want to leave.

I begged summer to stay and it may have listened this time. I walked out to the garage and got into my car. It was an even 1:00pm and the wind blew through my hair cooling me deeply. I had my shades on and I could see cute boys watching me drive by. Everyone in this town knew who the Stars were.

We were _legendary_. I mean my mother and father were. Their love was golden. It was one of those relationships that started when they were kids through middle school, high school…and even University. They were a Romeo and Juliet that lasted years. When they got divorced I heard most of the town's people sided with my mother. They believed that my father was too much 'eye candy' for middle aged women.

Tuesday was the day that Heaven and I visited our father every week. It also meant that next weekend we'd be spending it at his house. He spared no expense as did our mother. So it's not too much of a switch. When I arrived at the mall I parked my car and locked the doors. Then I walked inside the nicely air conditioned building.

Boy stopped and stared and I enjoyed being like Heaven for a little while. I walked into a clothing store where my friend Lumacomète worked. She was edging on to being 6ft tall and weighing about 95lbs. She had nice long curly red; it almost reminded me of the girl in the movie ' _Brave_ '.

Her bright blue eyes glanced up at me and said "hey Rosalina!"

"Hey Lumacomète!" I screamed out like I hadn't seen her in ages…even though I was pretty sure I saw her at the party last night. We hugged tightly. This was our thing. Hugging, laughing, talking about cute boys, checking out cute boys and coming up with code names for cute boys.

Then we got into deep conversation about last night. We talked about Polari's shirtless dancing moment, Pauline's make-out sessions that happened all over the house with Waluigi and apparently someone saw Mario go in my room. That was not supposed to happen. Now it's gonna look like he fucked me.

I groaned out. Crap. I didn't need this. Soon enough we started checking the mall for every cute guy who walked by the store. Just as I was leaving Lumacomète, I received an urgent text from Heaven. It read "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! MIKKA! COME HOME! COME HOME! HOME!" I actually broke into a run and dashed out the mall and back into my car.

It was only 3:00pm and Heaven was spazzing out. I was practically speeding just to make it home as fast as possible. Once I parked the car in the garage I ran up the front steps and into the house. The house was clean by now and I think Polari left. I went upstairs and bolted straight into Heaven's room.

"WHAT!" I screamed out.

"I have a problem"

"I repeat WHAT!"

"My period…was supposed happen last month. But I just thought maybe I was having one of those weird monthly skips. Only it didn't happen this month either…so I got…you the _test_ "

"And…"

"And it came back… positive"

"Positive good or positive…bad"

"…bad. I think I'm…pregnant" Heaven confessed. I stood there in shock. Frozen completely. How…why…who…well I knew it was Polari…but still. I can't believe my big sister was going to be pregnant. I looked up to her. And that one time they forgot to use a condom is going to ruin her.

* * *

Writer's note : Hi readers. I hope you're liking the story so far. PLEASE COMMENT! I would love to know what you think. I also would love to hear if anyone has ideas too. I may have a lot, but it's nice to hear others too. Please keep reading :)


	5. Drama

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Oh wow. My sister was pregnant. All I knew for certain was that this baby was either going up for adoption or she was keeping it. We both hated abortion...in fact even mother did. Mother. How was she going to take this. Should it be an 'over the phone' thing or 'face to face'. I hope mother is understanding. And then father. Oh he was going to kill Polari. And how would he take the pregnancy.

This was really bad. Though I couldn't tell her that even though I know she's probably thinking about that too. I just walked to my sister and hugged her tightly. Then it hit me...why wasn't Polari here? So I asked "where's Polari?"

"he had to get home"

"Shouldn't he know about this?"

"Well I did the test after he left. I've been throwing up ALOT"

"Well that's morning sickness for you" I answered. I wondered how the town would take this. And her popularity at school might shoot down. I turned to leave just as Heaven said "well I texted Polari to meet me at the park...hope he comes"

"He will. He loves you. You two will get through this"

"Thanks Rosalina, you know you're years beyond your age" Heaven said with a gentle smile. I smiled back and headed back to my room. I had received a text from Mario. Who gave him my number? It read " _can we talk?_ " I smiled at the thought and replied " _sure. Where u wanna meet_ "

" _the forest_ " he texted back. Okay that meeting place seemed a little cryptic strange and eerie...but okay. I grabbed my keys and got into my car. Heaven had already left for her meet up. Once I arrived I parked my car and started into the forest. After aimlessly wondering for fifteen minutes I finally found Tonie.

It was awkward meeting him here in this secluded place. In a quick moment Mario gazed at me with a look of much intensity. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Our lips met almost instantly and the sweet temptation was finally satisfied. This time I was too in the moment to push him off me. I was too busy enjoying his smooth tongue against mine in my mouth.

And when he pushed away from me I was actually felt somewhat disappointed. He breathed out hard and said "well I wanted to do that yesterday...but I was a little too drunk to find you"

"A little..."

"Well you get the picture. Anyway I like kissing you, so maybe we could..." Mario started. My stupid crush filled mind could only finish that sentence one way. ' _Be a couple_ ' those were the words I imagined him saying, yet what he really said was "friends with benefits."

Great. He just wanted another girl to make-out with. Well I wasn't that desperate. So I said "I don't think so"

"What...why not?"

"Because, I don't play like that"

"But...you know what I don't really need your permission" he said with a wink. I just stared at him confused for awhile. What the fuck did he mean? Then as he noticed I hadn't clued in he sighed and said "think about it. You go numb every time I kiss you. You're powerless when I'm near you...I can have you anytime I want you"

" _Uhhh_... _n-n-no_... _Ehhh_ " were the only words that made their way out of my mouth. That was shocking...and scary...well more scary than shocking. I just kept staring at him with my mouth open as if to say the words that would never come. And Tonie just held this devious smile on his face.

I really needed to go, but my feet seemed cemented to the ground. Mario took this chance to pull me in and his lips crashed onto mine. More tongue action more hand movements. Only he was kissing me harder...he was making-out with me. This dick face had the nerve to make-out with me after saying that shit.

But he was right. For some reason I couldn't get him off me. Once he had his fill he smiled at me and walked away. I heard his car engine start and roar as he drove away. I started in the direction of my car...only what way was that again?


	6. Dilemma

**Chapter** **6**

* * *

I dialed Pauline's number and waited eagerly as the phone rang. One ring…two rings…three rings…COME ON PAULINE. Then I finally heard her voice say "hahaha, stop it Waluigi. Oh hey babe, what's up?"

"WHAT'S UP?!"

"Hey, if you want my help you need to calm down."

"I met Mario in the forest and got lost"

"Hahaha…okay tell me the _REAL_ story"

"That's it! Look once you get here…I've got something else to tell you"

"OHHHH a surprise…I love surprises" Pauline said happily as she hung up. I prayed she was leaving right now. I sat down on a huge stone and awaited my rescuer. I played _Angry Birds_ on my phone as I died of boredom and hunger. I even started playing music in the back ground because the silence was creeping me out.

 _I killed the symphony_ really blocked out the soon to be nocturnal animals coming out to hunt. Alright. Where the fuck is she? OH MY FUCKING GOD, IF SHE DECIDED TO MAKE-OUT SOME MORE. Once she saved me…I was going to kill her. I started pacing back and forth in the area I was in. I'd watching the time like a stalker and it had been a good three hours that I'd been stuck here.

I was moments away from crying. Then I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I started backing up. And once I saw the bouncing red hair I immediately calmed myself. Pauline had a big smile on her face and ran to hug me. I was SO glad to see her. "What's the surprise?" Pauline asked with pure curiosity. I looked at her with concern before saying "well its two things…and neither of them are actually good news."

"…Go on…"

"Well first, Mario called me out here to talk. I thought it was foolishly going to be an attempt at asking me out…"

"What was it?"

"He asked to be FWB (friends with benefits)"

"That cute dick head perv…"

"Ya and even worse, when I said no…he said he could have me anytime he wants…"

"What the hell does that mean?" Pauline said confused. I shrugged my shoulders in agreement. By then we had walked out the forest and back to the parking lot. Then as we both got into my car Pauline asked "what's the second thing?" I looked down for a while. This bit of news was the harder part to say. But I wasn't about to lie to my best friend.

We told each other everything…I couldn't break that now. I sighed out hard before saying "okay…but for now, this news has to say between only us two…"

"What about Mona?"

"Just you and me. This is huge…and we've known each other MUCH longer"

"Okay, I understand…go on"

"…Heaven is…she's…pregnant…"

"WHAT!"

"I know it's bad"

"She's El Prego…oh wow"

"ya…like I said it's huge. It's gotta be just us two"

"Ya, I see why. DW, your secret is safe with me" Pauline said with her legendary truth worthy smile. Pauline didn't like lying, so she won't say something unless she meant it. I shoved the key in the ignition and turned it to hear and feel the roar of the engine. We drove off into the sun and to my house. When we got home I found Heaven in her bathroom puking her mind out. I had dropped Pauline back home and I'd thought Heaven would still be with Polari. I ran to hold her back as she continued to cough out chunks. She glanced up and saw me, then slowly stood up and washed her mouth out.

She looked sad and hurt. Maybe it was because of all the puking. Then I asked the big question "how did he take it?" She put her hand over her mouth and sobbed out loud. I could tell that wasn't good. "He was shocked. And he kept blaming himself…like it was his _entire_ fault. Then he said that he needed some time to think…and that he'd get back to me…" she cried out.

"He's not going to come back is he?" Heaven cried to me. I didn't have any expertise in this kind of situation. My older sister wanted me to comfort her and I didn't know how. I just hugged her and tried to say everything would be okay. But maybe it wouldn't. Why was life so hard? I sighed and said "Heaven, you should tell mom"

"I know I have to"

"Well you should do it before we go to dad's house"

"Fuck ya. He'll kill me and then get some government agents to hunt down Polari and kill him too" Heaven spoke out, "but ya, I'll…Skype mother." Later that evening I heard Heaven speaking to mother…who took this strangely well. Though I knew Dad wouldn't take it so well. See even though my _father_ lets us call him _dad_ , he's still pretty strict on the whole boyfriend situation…as all dads are.

That night I kept tossing and turning thinking about today. Once I FINALLY fell asleep, it was nearly 5:00am. I slept through most of Sunday, actually all of Sunday. I woke up at 4:45pm. I truly wasted a day…but it sure felt nice to sleep away my worries. I hated that I had no clue what to do about my life right now. One for sure was I had to kick Mario's ass tomorrow at school.

And just as I hoped Monday came quickly. I crawled out of my warm soft comfy bed and cursed that it was already 7:00am. I starred up at the ceiling and practically cried out…in my mind. I finally got over it and took a shower. I combed my damp hair and got then did my make-up. Then I put on a black ruffled dress and ankle high grey boots.

I straightened my hair and spritz on some perfume. As I headed downstairs I saw Heaven still lying in bed. I stepped into her room and asked "you staying home today?"

"Ya, I feel so tired and I just can't…deal with school today"

"What did mother say?"

"She wasn't angry, but she says she doesn't mind what decision I make on adoption or keeping"

"KK, well…I guess I'll see you later" I said and went downstairs. Deep down I kind of wanted her to keep it. I kind of wanted to be an aunt. I chuckled at the thought of an adorable little baby living in this house. Once I got to my car I debated going to school. I mean maybe I should stay and help Heaven.

Then strangely enough I glanced down at my phone to see a text from Heaven saying " _GO TO SCHOOL! I'm fine, sis_ " Creepy how she knew what I was thinking. I stepped on the pedal and listened to my big sister's words. Plus I couldn't miss today; I really needed to stick it to Tonie.

I let the wind blow through my hair and enjoyed every minute of freedom before walking through those hated school doors. I heard perverted whistles from guys, and I heard things I kind of wished I didn't. Then I stopped at my locker and listened in on the Lacrosse's talk about me.

"Wow is that Rosalina…I'd _hit_ dat" Bowser gawked.

"Oooooo, she's looking especially hot today" Wario chimed in.

"SMOKIN!" Tanooki Mario yelled out…I knew that was for me.

"Fuck up bros, she's all mine" Mario said cockily. I groaned out. Fuck. He still felt that way. Well it was time to get taken. I hope someone _hot_ notices me today...Mario needs to learn he's not so _sexy_.


	7. Fourth Period Part 1

**Chapter 7**

* * *

This day. I felt like some famous celebrity, every girl wanted a picture with me and every guy wanted to kiss me on the cheek. It was tiring, and yet it didn't faze Mario at all. Well maybe because he only wanted me to be his play toy. During lunch me and Mona caught a glimpse of a real cutie. Wicked dark brown hair that was somewhat combed up.

Dangerous chocolate-brown eyes, a defined chin. Hello cutie. He wore a black t-shirt, black Levis, black boots and a beige coat. Oh man, I found my guy. If Mr. Beautiful over there could talk to me in front of dick face Mario…then it would make my day. I'd get Mario jealous, and bonus a really cute guy would be talking to me.

SCORE. Now to get to make the moves on me. He was walking around with the principle…he must be new. Damn, he was getting more girls to blush than Mario or Polari …and they some of this school's hottest. Whoever this guy was…he was in total competition for bad boy of the school. He also held a black helmet under his arm…motorcycle. It's official. He was a bad boy. Last test. He just needed to disobey authority and get kicked out of class.

I took a quick picture of him when he was looking at me. Okay. I know, it sounds a little stalker-ish…but c'mon…he's cute. We ran back to the cafeteria and sat back down with Pauline. As soon as she saw the picture she was fan girl-ing along with us. Lunch time was filled of girls betting who the new would talk to first, who would his name first, who would kiss him first…even who could have sex with him first.

I just laughed at all that. Like why the fuck are they betting on shit like that. It's completely stupid and childish. Pauline and I walked Mona to her P.E class. Which we knew the new guy wouldn't be in because it was an all girls class. Then we headed to Science. Talk about boring.

No offense to Mrs. Lani, but c'mon no one gets what the fuck you are saying. Like shit, slow down and speak English. She put on some long ass boring movie about plant cells and every function…blah blah blah. I put my head down and tried as hard as possible to stay awake.

But it was too boring…my eyes caved. My sleep was peaceful and calm. God bless the fact that Mr. Lani didn't see me. Pauline tapped me on the back. My eyes slowly opened and Mrs. Lani stood directly in front of me. Her arms were crossed. I knew I was in trouble. "Outside Ms. Star" Mrs. Lani spoke. And yes. This time I understood very well.

"You fall asleep in almost every class…you never never going to learn anything in this class" Mrs. Lani said. And yes. She did repeat her words like that. I just kept nodding in agreement and then she let me back into class and the luckily the bell was soon to ring. I smiled at that fact.

Then as Mrs. Lani turned off the TV, Pauline asked "dude, you need to stop sleeping in your classes. I mean I swear you've fallen asleep in almost all of them."

"Well not Art…or guitar"

"But every other class that's not artistic" Pauline said with a smile on her face. I laughed back and agreed. The bell rang and everyone shuffled to leave this boring class. Pauline walked with me to my History class. She had Math right now…and I felt bad for her. The teacher she had treated the academic students like they were gifted.

So that's some hardcore work she hands out. I legit had no _real_ friends in this class. I had the fake ones that only say hi and chat a little because you're known. I hated those people, because if I was any other person then they wouldn't bother speaking to me at all. They're just trying to get a social status by knowing me.

I took my seat that was at the back of the class. Luckily everyone had seating partners and I sat by myself. A girl named Vivian Butterfly sat used to sit beside, but she moved. WAIT! HOLY FUCK! A girl moves a few weeks ago and now there's a new guy. He has to be in this class then.

And just as I thought that, the principle walked in with him. I still had my earphones in my ears as _Paramore_ blasted. I think the principle introduced him…but I didn't hear it. I saw Ms. Autumn point to the empty chair beside me, and a sly side grin grew on his face. I guess he remembered me.

The principle left and girls were begging that he sat beside them. Sadly the idiots forgot that they had people beside them. Though I don't think he was even listening. His gaze never left mine as we walked all the way to his seat. And once he took his seat, Ms. Autumn had to get the rest of the class's attention so the girls would stop staring.

I saw his lips move…but I heard nothing. So I pulled out my earphones and said "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said hi" said a somewhat deep hectically awesome voice. I was almost frozen by how sexy those three words sounded coming from him. Then I mentally slapped myself in the face and snapped out of it. Then I said "hey." I glanced away before my cheeks had a chance to blush. This was too close to be having a straight face as I looked at a face as perfect as his.

Then he leaned over on the wide desk and said "so…what's your name _blue eyes_?" I could hear girls groaning in disappointment. Someone said "why does she always get the hot guys attention?" I don't know who lied to her, because Heaven is the one who gets the hot guys attention. I ignored them and refocused on how unbelievably _blue eyes_ sounded.

I opened my mouth and said "it's a-a-a…uh, Rosalina." Great. My first somewhat sentence with the cute guy, and I begin to stutter like an idiot. Then I watched his sly grin return. It was a really hot smile that made me nervous. Almost as if he had plans you didn't know about. Then he said "well I'm _Nyk_ "

"REALLY"

"…Fuck no. That was a joke"

"Oh, haha…cause no offense, that name didn't suit…you"

"Well thanks. I knew you weren't listening earlier" He said keeping his sly grin. Oh Fuck. That smile…it made me get butterflies.

Writer's note : Hello my readers. Tell me what you think :) Tell me how feel about the new guy. Don't worry you'll know his real name next chapter...so bye)


	8. Fourth Period Part 2

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"My real name is _Nyk Sarasa_ " he answered. Okay, I needed to get the thought of kissing him out of my mind. Although the thought was all to amazing. And just as I realized I was staring, Ms. Autumn said"Ms. Star, can you take this class to bring Mr. Sarasa up to date. You can catch up on today's lesson next class."

I nodded in agreement. Then I opened up the text book and opened up my notebook. I began to explain when Nyk said "wait. You were _seriously_ going to show me work?"

"Uh...ya, what'd you think I was going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe talk a little...about something more interesting than WW1. Maybe gaze at me some more with those _blue eyes_ of yours" Nyk said slyly. I hated that his pick-up lines were working.

I sighed hard and said "...I wasn't _gazing_...I...I was _glancing_ "

"Sure thing _sweetheart_ " Nyk grinned as he said it. Damn his sexy voice. Damn his sexiness. I swear he was basically 6ft tall and I was pretty damn sure he had a _chiseled_ torso. I spent most of the class learning that we liked most of the same bands and that Nyk's motorcycle was a BMW motorcycle. Now I really wanted to ride on it.

When the bell rang I was packed and ready to go. Nyk passed me in the hallway and slipped something into my bag. I wonder what. I didn't check it until I was sitting in my car.

It was a piece of paper with his number paper on it. Then I saw him walking out to his black BMW motorcycle just like he said he had. He had a growd of girls around him that screamed for him as he got onto his motorcycle. Then just as he was about to slip his helmet on, he turned and looked at me...me.

He did one his already famous sly grins and winked at me. I knew what happened to face. Nice and scarlet red. He helmet on and drove off. I could see that these girls were in love with him. I put the keys in the ignition and heard my beast awaken.

I hightailed it home. I mean why should I stay school any longer than I needed to. Driving past after school traffic, glancing up at the beautiful day. When I got home Heaven was in the living room wearing a Jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up and had tied so stayed well above her navel, short Jean shorts.

She lay on the couch as if the world was ending. I walked up to her and lay down next to her. She put arm around me and we just lay there. Apparently being rich and cool or popular...doesn't change a teenage problem. We both sighed and Heaven finally said "How was school baby sis?"

"The shit hell hole"

"Anything new?"

"Um...Oh ya, there's a _new guy_ "

"Oh la la, what's the stats" Heaven asked. Stats. Well that's what you say when you ask about a boy. The stats include whether or not he's cute, type of boy (nerd, jock, bad boy...), voice type (nerdy, husky, deep, sexy...), and lastly his social status (single, taken, pervert, gay...).

By now we were both sitting up and Heaven was eager to listen. Though I could tell she just wanted something to take her mind off of Polari and the baby. So I said "okay. Well he's _cute_ , definitely a _bad boy_ , kind of deep...but definitely _sexy_ voice, so far I think he's still _single_."

Heaven smiled and looked deep into my eyes as she said "go get him, honey." Wow. That was a first. She like never says that. I mean that description usually ends with her getting ready to find the guy and make him hers. But I guess she really did love Polari.

WAIT. She loved Polari. But it's not like she's the kind of person to say she loves a guy. He doesn't know. I said "Heaven does he know?"

"What, about the baby? Ya, I told Polari"

"No not that! That you...love him"

"...I...I never actually told him. He said it all the time, so I never took it seriously. But on the night of the party he said like he meant it. But I...I didn't say it:.." Heaven confessed.

I jumped off the couch and started calling Heaven. I didn't like seeing my sister so depressed. She looked at me and screamed out "Don't call him!"

"Hello.." I said as Polari answered the phone. We had a nice little chat and then i convinced him to come over. Heaven seemed both angry with me and nervous about him coming.

After about a hood twenty minutes, one our butlers Mr. Toad guided Polari to us in the living room. He smiled at me and gave a less than friendly look to Heaven. I'm starting to think that what Heaven told me the other day wasn't entirely true.

Maybe they broke up. Fuck I hope not. This baby deserves to have both parents in it's life. And if they plan to keep it...I hope Polari still loves Heaven.

"Your looking very beautiful today" Polari said to me. He may be 19 years old, but he was still one hot boy. I blushed a little and said "uh...thanks. Look Polari, I asked you to come...so that you and Heaven could talk."

"I have nothing to say to her"

"Could you just try...for me?" I said making the best wounded puppy dog face I could. Those always worked on him. He smiled and sighed as he said "fine." I smiled and told I'd leave them alone to talk.

I ran up stairs an sat at the very top so I could listen in. At first it was all arguing and yelling. And it reminded me of the days my mother and father would fight. And just as I was beginning to believe this was a mistake...she said it.

Heaven spoke out "shut up I _love_ you, okay!" it was silent for a little while. Then Polari said "you do?"

"Yes I do you idiot. I just didn't know how to tell you. And you just thought I-" Heaven's voice stopped. I peeked down at them and saw Polari and Heaven were locked in a passionate kiss.

Fuck ya, I knew Polari still loved her. I went back to my room and felt utterly and completely good with myself. I mean I just saved a relationship. I began pulling out my books to start my math homework, when the folded paper got pulled out too.

Oh ya. It was Nyk's number. I'm not calling him. I threw the paper in the trash. But then again. I'm the only one with his number right now. But wait, fuck no...this is exactly what he wants. But. But. But.

Oh fuck it. I'll just see if this number is even his. I started pressing in the numbers on my touch screen phone.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Five rings. Alright. Time to hang up..."Hello." Oh fuck he answered.


	9. Nyk the Bad Boy

**Chapter 9**

* * *

I walked into English and regretted it the minute I stepped in. I heard Ms. Autumn horrible voice start the class. I actually hated her. I had the urge to push her down the school stairs. Man, and how she is NEVER away. My GOSH!

I cried on the inside for the torture that awaited me. WHY OH WHY. I took my seat and waited for her to start teaching something. "Alright class, we are going to do a paper on the movie we watched last class" She spoke. Everyone was confused. What fucking movie was she talking about? Mario was here…sadly. He said "Ms. A, we didn't watch a movie last class"

"Yes we did"

"NO WE DIDN'T" He yelled back. She looked angry at that so she screeched back "Mr. Mario! Like I've said before, you aren't needed here. You can go…there's the door"

"Shut up _old lady_ "

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"You know…never mind"

"My lord, these kids these days. They act like they came straight from the _bush_ " Ms. Autumn mumbled to herself. _The bush_? Why the hell is that like her favorite word? She still ended up handing out worksheets on a movie NO ONE watched. Then it clicked in my mind. "Ms. Autumn, we watched the movie on last Monday…not Friday"

"Oh, well you all just need to think back. I can't do all the work for you" she answered back to me. Think back. Was this lady fried. Seriously. Who the fuck remembers a boring movie that happened on Monday morning? Everyone just started chatting. No one remembered shit. And some people just filled in the blanks with ' _fuck you bitch_ ' or ' _this beat lady_ '.

I just left mine black. The Lacrosse boys starting laughing at something and Ms. Autumn said "ya stop with the foolish laughing. We don't need that. Go. Leave. That foolishness is not needed." That phrase always killed me. What the hell did she have against laughing?

Like this Lady. Why can't she retire? This school just sucks.

I was so glad when class ended. And so sad when Second period began. But I got through that hell of awkward guitar class and after lunch was ready to suffer through Third period Spanish. Why was I even taking it? I'm not Spanish…at I don't think I am. Okay I lied. I'm not going say it was bad…it's probably one of my best classes…teacher wise.

Fourth period…last period…was Art class. Ah art. I was good at this class. Art just came to me. I sat down at my usual stool and awaited the rest of the class. The usual people walked in. The ones who weren't too good at art and the ones who were. Then lastly…Nyk walked in. Crap I forgot the girl who moved was in this class too.

Once again he took the empty stool that was beside me. Then he chuckled and said "hey blue eyes, miss me?" My cheeks burned. Okay. I needed a good stern come back. Though I didn't really have one., so I tried to wing it by saying "Nope…I-I-I d-d-d-didn't." Oh great. I stuttered the shit out of that sentence. Now his totally cute smile showed. Okay I see why all these girls were in love with him. Fuck, I'd kiss him now if I could. Well I could…but he's never let it go. He'd just haunt me with it. I threw the thought out of my mind. The teacher Ms. Pauline said to continue our sketches from last class.

It was supposed to be a portrait of a partner you pick. Though because the class was uneven I was supposed to do a self portrait. But I just couldn't. I kept trashing every attempt I tried. It made me angry that I could draw anything I put my mind to…except myself. But with Nyk here, Ms. Pauline made us partners. He leaned his chin on his hand and gazed at me. That perfect stare was making me nervous. So I took out my sketch book and started sketching him. Then I said "is that going to be your pose for this?"

"Ya…you like it?"

"Oh shut up, and stay still" I said laughing a little. He wore a beige t-shirt, black Levis, a white belt, black converse and a silver bracelet. His hair was combed up again. When I was finished I actually smiled at my work. I did it. On the first try. I turned it around and showed him, then he said "you made me look…cute"

"You are…cute"

"Aww thanks, blue eyes"

"You just said that to get a compliment"

"Maybe…" Nyk answered slyly. Then he picked up his pencil and began sketching me. I didn't even pay attention; I was too busy staring out the window watching birds fly away. And even though it felt like I was watching the birds for years…it was only 3 minutes.

Nyk spoke "done"

"Let me see"

"K, look" He said showing me the sketch. Fuck. Was he a professional? It looked like a photograph…it was exactly me. I couldn't stop looking at it. It was amazing, he had all the shading in all the right places…so much detail. Then when I finally left my little art world, I glanced up at him said "it's perfect"

"Just like you" Nyk answered and then handed in our sketch books. He was going to get 100% on his first assignment. The bell rang and as I was walking through the halls all I heard was chanting. "FIGHT FIGHTFIGHT!" Oh fuck. I saw Mario slam Nyk against some lockers.

Fuck fuck fuck, last test to be a bad boy…I hope Nyk can fight. Soon after everyone was following them outside. Mario was throwing gut punches and Nyk was taking them in. I almost screamed for him. Then what no one saw was how fast Nyk got his hands on Mario's shoulders and shoved his knee into Mario gut.

I actually think he spat out blood. Mario was hurt now. And even though I had way more interest in Nyk…I wasn't completely hating Mario. Mario kept throwing all these punches and Nyk just kept dodging them. Then Nyk caught Mario with high kick…was this boy karate or something.

Mario hit the ground. His friends came and circled him as Nyk just stood there and said something. I could hear what from the distance I was at. I ran around the school and decided I should go. But fuck. Toad had the rest of the day off. Now I really had no ride. But once I got to the other side I saw Nyk leaning against the school wall. I stopped in my tracks. He had his hand in pocket and his other hand over his eyes to keep the sun out of his eyes. Fuck. He passed the test. He was officially a bad boy.


	10. To Dad's House

**Chapter 10**

* * *

I walked towards him and asked "are you alright?"

"Never better"

"What happened…I mean the fight?"

"Mario…ya that douche bag, thinks that you're his girl and that I'm trying to steal you or something"

"I'm not that dick head's girlfriend"

"Ya…which means I'm not stealing anything"

"Nyk, you know next time it won't just be him. He'll get his whole team to help if he has to"

"Let him. I want beat the shit out of all of them" Nyk said with his gaze never leaving mine. He was being to macho about this. He could really get hurt. I mean 10 against 1…those are bad odds. Then he glanced behind me at the empty parking lot. "Where's your car?" he asked. I stared nervously at the floor.

I knew very well it wasn't here. And now I'd have to walk home. Great it would take a lifetime to get there now. Man! I bet he's just going to hop on his motorcycle and leave me here too. He gazed back at me and said "you need a ride? And I'm not trying to sound like a pedophile/kidnapper"

"Well thanks for the clarification on that, but I really shouldn't…I mean I would like to ride on a motorcycle…but I shouldn't"

"Yes or no"

"…YES…"

"Great, c'mon" Nyk said leading the way to his awesome black bike. He tossed me the helmet and got on. He started the ignition and I just stood there questioning myself.

Was this really a good idea? I didn't really have any other choice. It would take me hours to get home on foot. I found my courage and got on the motorcycle. Little bit of an awkward position…but whatever. I put on the helmet and inhaled his axe cologne. "You're have to put your arms around me if you want to live" Nyk said deviously.

My hands went through his arms and found their way to his torso. Fuck those were some hard abs. Then we started moving. The bike picked up real speed when we hit the open road. It sent butterflies into my stomach. I felt screaming out, like when you ride a really fast rollercoaster.

It was so fun to be on this thing. I actually wished my house was a little further away. But of course all good things come to an end. Nyk came to a full stop. And I was actually a little sad to have to come off. Nyk took off the helmet for me and I just awkwardly looked at him.

He seemed to be waiting for an answer, so I said "that was…fun"

"Glad to hear it. I'll see you…uh later"

"Ya, uh bye" I said awkwardly. Why did he pause just then? Was he going to do something…and then he changed his mind. He hopped back on his bike and drove off. I was just about to step in the house when Polari dropped off Heaven. Polari kissed her goodbye and soon after a long black Limo stopped in front of the gates.

It was dad's. OH YA DAD. It was Tuesday…time to spend time with my Papa. Me and Heaven got in the Limo and chatted throughout the whole hour long ride to dad's house. Ya, an hour long. My parents made sure that once they got divorced…they lived far from each other.

Dad's house was just as big as mother's was. He had remarried when I was seven years old. So I've gotten pretty use to my _step-mom_. On the bright side…at least she lets us call her _mom_. We walked inside and our dad came out of the kitchen and gave us both a big hug. "How nice to see you both" he spoke.

Dad had an elegant sort of British accent. It made him seem more sophisticated. Soon after our ' _mom_ ' walked out and hugged us too. She said that the boys were upstairs. And by the boys she meant her 15 year old son Luke and her 18 year old Chase. Oh boy. Luke had a thing for me…he was a cute boy…but…we're step-siblings…oh boy. Heaven always ended up going to Chase's room, because they had a mutual love for music and literature. Me…I just ended up in Luke's room because we sadly liked the same music and our ages were close.

We parted ways once we got upstairs. Man why was his room so dark. I closed the door behind me. The lights were off…fuck I forgot where the switch was. Oh fuck. Man dude, could you at least open the blinds…I mean it's sunny outside.

It was dark and quite. And for some reason I had the feeling like I was going to get raped. I kept stepping forward and tried not die. Then I was grabbed from behind. Two hands were on my waist. Luke. Oh my fucking gosh. This kid needed to learn…I didn't like him like that. I tried to elbow him but he kept dodging them.

Then he lifted me up and I started kicking my legs in random directions as I screamed out. Oh Fuck. I forgot he convinced his mom to get him sound proof walls. He also has a voice activated door lock. So ya. He's gonna rape me. He dropped me on something soft. I'm guessing his bed. Shit shit shit. This was it.

Any moment now he was going start ripping my clothes off and start forcibly fucking me. He flipped me over so I was facing him. Though I couldn't really see anything in this dark. I could feel that he was over me. Then his warm soft lips touched my neck. "Fuck, get off me junior!" I screamed.

He actually stopped. Then his still puberty needing voice said "on." And the lights flashed on. Great. That was voice activated too. He had a leg on either side of me and now he was sitting on my thighs. This kid was too light for his own good. His neck black hair covered one his eyes and he looked down a little embarrassed.

I sat up and looked into his ocean blue eyes. Then Luke said "look. I think your hot and beautiful. And you think I'm cute…we could start something"

"I also think you just turned 15"

"Rosalina…can I kiss you? Like on the lips."


	11. I'm Pregnant

**Chapter 11**

* * *

I glared at him for a long while. His eyes were hopeful and I hated how he made me feel bad about turning him down. I sighed out hard and rolled my eyes. One little kiss wouldn't hurt...right? I gave in and said "..fine..."

"YES!"

"Dude you have one minute...make it count" I said. And in no time Luke had leaned in and had his soft lips on mine. He got a little curious and started working his tongue into it. And once the minute was up I pushed him back. Then he asked "was I good?" oh boy. This kid. Smiled and said "ya you were a pretty good kisser for a 15 year old."

There was a knock on the door and Luke spoke "open." The lock unlocked and the door opened itself. Their butler spoke "dinner is served, master Luke as well as lady Rosalina." I was just about to get off the bed and go downstairs when Luke grabbed my wrist and asked "can we do this every time you come over?"

"No, because then you'll really think we I'm your girlfriend" I answered as I patted his head and headed downstairs. Heaven stopped me before walking into the dining room. She said "should I tell him?"

"Don't you think he should know...in case he becomes a _grandfather_?"

"Ya…I guess you're right. But how the fuck am I gonna tell him"

"I don't know"

"Maybe, I'm _pregnant_ …can you pass the salad"

"Good luck with that one" I said a little worried how this was going to go down.

We sat down at the dinner table and enjoyed an amazing meal cooked by dad's cooks. There was chatting about school and relationships. ' _Mom_ ' said that the guy for me would come along soon, and dad wasn't too happy to hear that Heaven was still with Polari.

After dessert Heaven glanced over at me, and I nodded. Then she stood up and said "…I'm…a…I'm… _pregnant_ …"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down dad, it'll be okay"

"No it won't! My 18 year old daughter is pregnant! Do know what this will do to your future?!" Dad yelled at Heaven. I don't remember ever seeing him so angry. Then 'mom' walked over to Heaven and brought her into the living room. I think their talk was a little more comforting.

After all was settled dad had calmed down and Heaven didn't seem so worried. Pretty soon 10:00pm rolled around and Dad's car dropped us back home. Heaven and I walked inside our house and I said "well that was a nice visit"

"Ya, minus the baby drama"

"What did ' _mom_ ' say to you?"

"She was saying that I'm an adult now…which is true…and that she supports whatever decision I make"

"Cool. So…if you don't mind me asking…what are you and Polari going to do?"

"We're going to give the baby up for adoption. We talked it over and…it's too much work to be a mother right now. I'm going to go to bed" Heaven answered with a smile before heading upstairs. I sighed at the events of this evening and to bed too.

Sometimes being a teenager is just SO HARD.


	12. The Party that Got My Bad Boy

**Chapter 12**

 **6 months later…**

Alright, so a lot has happened. Mario stopped talking to me. He also tried to fight Nyk again by himself…EPIC FAIL. Heaven's stomach has enlarged…GREATLY. And she also dyed her hair red…she felt it would be more…mother like. So it's March. I'm just waiting for spring break. A week free of school…to just waist away on the couch…or in my bed.

Ya, I was a lazy person. Although until then…I still had school. And at this moment I was in the Cafeteria with Mona and Pauline. We were at our usual table. There was a crowd around Heaven and Polari's table. Everyone wanted to her. Funny how her popularity increased…I didn't even know that was possible.

Everyone thought they'd have the most beautiful baby…since both Heaven and Polari were gorgeous people. It kind of made me sad to know that they weren't going to keep the baby. Now that I think about it...Heaven was due to have the baby in June. Weirdly right at the end of the school year. I bet she'll still be Prom Queen.

I glanced over at the table Nyk sat at. He was one of those bad asses who sat alone and blasted music to ignore the world around them. I think it was about time to ruin that. I told Pauline and Mona what I was going to do and Mona said "DON'T!"

"Why?"

"Because, he doesn't like it when girls bother his _alone_ time"

"Well he loves to bother my alone time…it's time to bother his"

"You go girl" Penelope chimed in. Mona glared at Pauline for like a minute and then burst out laughing. I was laughing too. I don't know why that was so funny, but it just was. By the end of it I still walked over to Nyk's table and sat down. He glanced over at and smirked. What the hell? This was supposed to annoy him. But of course, this is Nyk we're talking about. He just loves to make me nervous.

He pulled down his Sony headphones and looked me. "Hey, _blue eyes_ " He said in that amazing voice. I sighed hard and said "hey." Well this didn't go according to plan. These days, I just felt so bored. So lonely. So tired of being single and watching ALL these _lovey dovey_ couples. Everywhere I go there's a cute guy taken.

And all I get are perverts falling for me. This world could just be so sad. Then I noticed I was just thinking for WAY too long. And apparently Nyk was watching me the whole time. I shook my head and said "how long were you watching me?"

"Long enough…but if you want an exact time…"

"NO…it's okay. Okay, I don't know why I'm telling _you_ this…but I need to get out of here"

"School getting extremely boring?"

"You know!"

"Ya, I was gonna go after this too"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere really"

"Like…"

"A party, okay"

"Who the fuck throws a party in the middle of the day?"

"Guys who didn't go to school today"

"True…I'll go…"

"You'll have to ride on my bike again" Nyk said slyly as he got up from the table. I slowly followed and walked outside to the parking lot with him. He tossed me his helmet again. This time I didn't hesitate so much to get on. The ride was long and bumpy. With every bump my arms grew tighter around Nyk. I think he liked that part.

Once we arrived. I saw a house packed with people. Music was blasting and drinks were going around. This party was almost as hectic as Heaven's was. The walls were thin. You could hear every groan and moan of the couples having sex in the rooms.

Guys were happily giving me drinks, but Nyk made sure I didn't drink them. I guess he knew something I didn't. Bodies were bumping together as the danced hardcore. Nyk took me to the kitchen and poured me a cup of Vodka straight from the clear glass bottle.

I have to say. Sweet start…bitter after taste. After a few cups of those and my world started spinning. Everything was fun. I mean everyone looked beautiful and hot. I think I actually walked into a wall. Someone thought it would was cool to grab my ass. I know my foot kicked someone in the face.

Then Someone held me by my waist and took me outside. There wasn't any light anymore…what happened to the light? The sky was blue…wasn't it? Now it was black and there were shiny lights in the sky…no no wait those were stars. The world seemed upside down. I closed my eyes for a moment.

When I opened them I was on a motorcycle. There was a guy behind me. Why was I in the front? When he stopped the ride, he got off first and then lifted me off. I think this was my house. I heard a voice say "you look cute when you're drunk. Maybe that party was a little too hardcore for you."

My feet weren't touching the floor. How could I be walking without my feet touching the floor…oh ya…the dude was carrying me. When we got to the door, a familiar person opened the door. She seemed relieved. She thanked the guy and took me inside. I closed my eyes again.

When I woke up it was morning. I had a massive headache. I didn't even bother sitting up. Heaven walked through my door and said "hello Ms. Drunk"

"Hey…what happened?"

"You went to a party with Nyk. You are so lucky mother had a late press conference last night."

"She's back now. I told her you have a fever…so you get to stay home today."

"Thanks, sis"

"No problem…and make sure not to drink so much next time you go to a party with Nyk"

"What makes you think there will be a next time"

"You like him Rosie, I know you'll deny it…but you like him. And he likes you too, because he brought you back untouched. He could have rapped you or something…but he didn't"

"Ya, I guess he has a soft part for me…" I said admitting the facts. Heaven smiled slyly and I threw a pillow at her as we both laughed it off. Heaven left for school and mother checked in on me a few time today.

I slept for most of the day. I had all TOO many dreams about Nyk. I don't know what happened to my crush for Mario…but I guess when I learned what he really was…I just didn't like it. I sighed hard and stayed comfy in m warm bed. I actually wish Nive was here right now.

I wouldn't mind cuddling next to him. OH FUCK. I just admitted to liking him. That cocky punk who knew how to make me nervous anytime he wanted. But Heaven was right. He wasn't a dick head, because he could have rapped me or violate me like 10 different ways if he wanted. But instead he didn't.

Maybe Nyk really did have a soft part for me and I guess I had one for him. Oh fuck. What was I going to do?


	13. Spring Break

**Chapter 13**

These days school was going by pretty fast and spring break finally closed in. YES. My week to do absolutely nothing. Oh FINALLY. It was Saturday and my lazy plans started…now. I walked into my room and started blasting music from my iTunes on my laptop.

I lay down on my bed and read a good book. Yes. A week to do nothing. I know Heaven and Polari had an excuse to fuck more, because apparently sex helps the baby come along. I was midway in my book when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Nyk. I picked and said "Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I think we said that already"

"Well you called me, what do _you_ want"

"I want you to open your door."

"Why?"

"Because I'm standing right outside it"

"WHAT!" I quickly stood up, looked in a mirror to see if I looked alright. And then opened my bedroom doors. He was RIGHT there. He proudly walked into my room and sat on my bed. I turned around and closed my doors behind me. Then I faced him and said "who let you in?"

"Your butler"

"I'm gonna kill him"

"Hahahaha, don't bother…I like him" Nyk said with a smile. I don't know what just happened. But Nyk and spent the whole day hanging out and chatting. I for real don't understand our relationship.

I had on a wool crop sweater and jean short shorts. Nyk was such an easy person to talk to. And when he wasn't making me nervous he actually listened to me. By night fall…I guess we had spent too much time to not feel anything for each other. We watched the movie _Scream_ in my room.

Somehow I fell asleep. And when I woke up I was cuddled up against a sleeping Nyk. Okay. Two options. One : Stay like this, because it was fucking comfy. Two : Move and scream like a mad woman because this wrong and I shouldn't be doing this.

Alright, I'm going to fuck option two and just stay like this. It was nice…until Nyk woke up and noticed our position. Nyk looked down at me and said "you know, I'm getting tired of leaving you alone"

"Huh-?" I was cut off when Nyk's soft warm sweet lips finally brushed mine. I can't say I haven't been waiting for this…because I have. I wasn't waiting anymore. I kissed him back. Which lead to a really hot make-out session. And DAMN he was good.

Clothes were removed and more than just lips were being kissed. His lips touched base with my breasts and lower than that. Groaning and moaning was involved too. Let's just say by the end of it we were both happily under my covers with less than what we had on. My hair was a mess, but Nyk didn't care. I liked this. I just hope we didn't just have sex…for nothing.

So I asked the important question "what does this mean?"

"That I liked you when I first met you, and I wanted to do _that_ months ago"

"Ya me too, but I mean where do we stand?"

"Where do you wanna stand?"

"Seriously"

"Look, I actually like you a lot. Which doesn't happen often. So if you want to date me…cool. But if you don't-" I cut him off with a deep French kiss. That better answer that. "Well that answers my question" he said slyly. That night set the standard for _us_. I finally had a _legit_ boyfriend. One that didn't just want me for _sex_ , or _making-out_ , or just to say he had a _GF_. I had a boyfriend who actually _loved_ me.

Life was good. Spring break was awesome. And I was really happy. On the days that followed I stopped driving to school, because I had a boyfriend who picked me up on his awesome motorcycle. It was Wednesday, and now April. Lots rain and cloudy days. Heaven had two months left. And Prom was going to happen in a week.

Heaven had to get another dress, but I think she knew she was going to win anyway. School was actually fun now. I got to one those bad ass couples who made-out at their lockers, near the fountains, in the stairwells. Oh ya we were doing that a lot.

It was last period history class. And after Ms. Autumn assigned the work. She sat at her desk doing…well whatever she does there. Nyk and found a way to kiss in class too. Wow it was nice to have a hot bad boy, boyfriend.

After school. Nyk actually trusted me to drive his motorcycle. Alright. I put his helmet and got on. He got on behind. And I started it up. It actually wasn't that hard. Kind of like riding a bike…only no pedals.

Boy was this fun.

* * *

 **Writer's note** : Okay, hey readers! You may be wondering why things are speeding up. Well sadly...we are nearing near the end of the book. Don't worry there going to be a few more chapters, but this book isn't going to be so long. Anyhow, comment PLEASE. I do like to know what people think of my book.

And keep reading to see the epic conclusion! :)


	14. Prom

**Chapter 14**

Prom night finally came. Heaven came down stairs dressed to win. Polari was waiting downstairs and a hot tux. And my mother had professional photographers take pictures of them. I was so happy for her. She looked so beautiful. I hugged her…but her big stomach was kind of making it hard.

Mother had a limo drive them there. And Nyk and I hung out. We went for a late night stroll in the forest. And yes…he knows his way around the forest. I don't get how I've lived here my whole life…and yet I don't have a clue how to get around in this forest and Nyk does.

Though as always all good things come to an end and Mario and his douche friends show up. They seemed surprised yet happy to see us. Mario stepped forward and said "I see you're still with _my girl_." I seriously needed to punch this kid. I was never this dick face's girl. Though it seemed that comment didn't faze Nyk.

He actually laughed at it. Mario didn't find it so funny and said "why you laughing?"

"Cause, you dipshit…could have her if you wanted to"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mario yelled in anger, "GET HIM!" Soon after the Lacrosse boys all started attacking Nyk. Yet one by one they all got one hit and fell hard. Nyk left Mario for last. And that's when I stepped in. I put my hand on Nyk's shoulder and said "let me do this one"

"please do the honors" Nyk said with a sly smile. I smiled back and walked up a very cocky Mario. I don't know what I EVER saw in him. He's such a bastard and a coward. He couldn't handle this himself so he brought his stupid ass friends into it. First I stomped on his foot and watched him scream out FUCK.

Then I said "that was for saying we should be _friends with benefits_." Then I bitched slapped him and he screamed out SHIT. I said "that was for starting shit with _Nyk_." And lastly, I put my hands on his shoulders and kneed him in his balls and watched him scream like a little girl and fall to the ground. As I turned to walked back to Nyk, I looked back and said "and that…was _EVER_ saying I was your girl."

It felt good to stick it to him. He deserved it badly. Nyk was totally smiling about what just happened. "I had no idea you were so bad ass" he said. I smiled back and said "well now you know." He put his arm around me and we left the forest. I don't think that dick head will be bothering us anymore.

When I got back home it was 2:02am. Heaven was just returning as well and once I saw the crown on her head I KNEW she won. I ran to hug her. That's when smiled and said "there was no competition, baby!"

"I knew you'd win!" I screamed in happiness. Everything was good tonight. Mario got the beating he deserved. Heaven got Prom queen…and it looked like Polari got Prom King too. That night I slept well. I think everyone did. The next morning at school. Heaven winning Prom queen was the talk of the school.

See there are those haters…who just hate. But no one at this school pays them any mind. Some of those think the ballet was rigged or some stupid ass shit like that. But keep in mind, Heaven don't take shit from NO ONE. That's why she's so popular. She's beautiful and tough. So pregnant or not…she's putting a stop to this.

Pauline is one of those girls. She's a plastic cheerleader in grade 12 too. She and her cheerleader friends thought Pauline was going to win…but Heaven did. It was 11:40am and everyone was in the Cafeteria. There was a crowd around Heaven and Pauline. Nyk and I came a bit late.

Pauline was standing right in front of my VERY pregnant sister Heaven. Polari wanted to handle this, but Heaven wasn't about to let him. Pauline spoke "bitch you know you rigged it…just admit it whore." Heaven had a smile grow on her face. She liked to use her fault against her opponent. So she sat down and said "honey, I'm TOO pregnant to rig shit"

"Then…you had pretty boy over there help you" Pauline said pointing at Polari. That actually angered Heaven as she answered back "don't bring my man into this"

"I just did…what are you going to do, slut?"

"…Not much. See, I already won. And you're just doing this because you loss. If you want an answer right now…then let's have a vote of hands right here right now"

"FINE" Pauline yelled. Heaven smiled and said "alright. Everyone who likes me as Prom Queen…raise your hand." Practically everyone's hand shot up. Then Heaven smiled and said "alright, alright…thank you. Now who would like Pauline over here as Prom Queen…raise your hand." Now only Pauline's five cheerleader friends raised their hands.

Heaven and everyone had their answer. I loved how Heaven always won her battles. Pauline was pissed and people started actually booing her. Some guy actually said "get loss, you ugly whore!" And then everyone else just cheered for her to leave.

People were now cheering for Heaven . I ran up to her and hugged her. She was happy to see my face and I was happy she knew how much people liked her. I knew that once she graduated…school would _never_ be the same.


	15. The Baby is born

**Chapter 15**

The month of May was very uneventful. Except that my birthday happened. Nothing huge. I mean I had a very _Sixteen Candles_ moment, with me and Nyk sitting on top of a glass table with a cake. I kissed him instead of blowing out the candles…well that was my wish anyway.

So here we are. June. The last month of school. Classes were full of non learning since pretty soon we would have exams. But of course things of interest always happen on the last day of school. Like my sister's water breaking. Polari had to rush her to the hospital.

Once Nyk and I met her there mother and dad and ' _mom_ ' arrived after too. Only Polari stayed in the room with Heaven. We could Heaven screaming out in pain from down the hall. So much screaming and yelling. She kept screaming **"GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN PAIN KILLERS!"**

I know it wasn't a funny time, but I kept giggling every time she said that. Mother gave me a stern face and I stopped. It took about three hours. And then they allowed us into the nursery. I was the first to go in and look and my niece. OH MY GOSH. She was so adorable. They had her in a pink fluffy blanket. And she looked like she was sleeping.

A nurse let me hold her. I felt like crying but I didn't. Mother came in and she was at a total loss for words. I handed the baby over to her and she actually cried. I'd NEVER seen my mother cry before. She looked up at me and said "I'm…I'm a grandmother…"

Then dad came in and he held the baby, he was at a loss for words too. Even ' _mom_ ' got to hold her. This was such a beautiful family moment.

Later on we got to go into the room and see Heaven and Polari. Heaven was tired and sweating. Mother hugged Heaven as soon as she entered. And she even hugged Polari. We stayed there for a while. And I was the last to leave. Though before I left, Heaven said "…I saw her…got to hold her…I don't want to give her away…"

"But what about the family you promised her to"

"I'll write them a letter or something…I can't go through with that anymore…" Heaven spoke serious full of meaning. I think she actually loved her baby.


	16. Last Stand

**Chapter 16**

2 days had passed since the beautiful healthy baby girl was born. Heaven wrote the adoptive family a letter in hopes to keep her baby. I too deeply hoped they'd understand. I mean sometimes I dint understand why adoptions happens. I mean if you love your baby and you are able care for it an support it than shouldn't they be allowed to keep it. I understand those people who can't support their baby or just don't care...get how they can give their baby away. But Heaven was going to be 19 in a month...she was an adult. And I believe she could do this.

That day I saw Heaven sitting in our backyard at the outside table. I joined her. She wore he hair in an elegant braid and dressed in a pink woolish dress and had a light brown vest over it. She had a letter in her hand. She seemed stunned or in some sort of trance. I waved my in front of her face and she finally snapped out of it. Them she turned to me and said "oh hey, sis"

"...Hey. Whatcha got there"

"a _letter_..."

"What about?" I asked. That's when Heaven returned to her stunned expression and answered "I wrote them a letter from the heart and they...they said _yes_ "

"They said _yes_?"

 **"THEY SAID YES! WE GET TO KEEP HER!"** Heaven screamed out and hugged me. She continued to say "the family said they understood. That stuff like this has happened before and they understand that my inner mother has _blossomed_...and oh my god Polari and I can go to the hospital and get our baby and name her and love her."

Heaven hugged me again and stared calling Polari as she ran into the house. About an hour later Heaven and Polari were back home. I asked "so...what's her name?" Heaven and Polari both looked at each other for a second before Heaven smiled down at the little baby in her arms and said "...Skyler...Skyler Star."

I smiled and walked up to them. This was good. Life was good. Later in the day more and more people came over to see little Skyler. People were right...Heaven and Polari did make a beautiful baby. Heaven and Polari sat down with the family and told them their plan. Heaven and Polari were going to get married on Heaven's birthday.

After that they'd move in together and raise their child. Heaven had always loved mother's job...she just wanted the modeling branch though. So mother pulled some strings and got her a job as a professional model. Polari had been traded to a real soccer team in the legit FIFA league...if you've heard of Chealse that's the team he gets to play for.

Mother and dad insisted on buying their house. And of course Heaven and Polari didn't abject to that. Their life was going to be good. And as for me...well I still had another year of high school to deal with before I got to move out with my totally cute boyfriend.

If I ever got pregnant next year...I'd want my life to go like Heaven's did. Though I don't have a totally awesome younger sister to talk to...I joke I'm that cocky. :)

 **Writer's note : Well readers...here we are. The end of the book. I know it was only 16 chapters, but at least the drama stayed true. There will be an epilogue...you know, so can see what happened to everyone. But don't be discouraged. I am writing a NEW book. You know, with more bad boys, more fights and everything in between. SO READ THE EPILOGUE and READ THE NEW BOOK! Bye readers :)**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Two years later...**

I graduated last year...and got a scholarship to the best art school. Nyk graduated too and went to the same school as me. And yes we are still a couple. An artistic couple. I think we are at the stage Heaven and Polari were when they were 18 and 19. So you never know...maybe we'll have our own baby. Now Heaven 21 and a famous model and Polari 22 and an all star soccer player . Skyler is 2 years old...and loves playing hid n seek with me. She's also got the basic words down. Like Mama, Dada, no, yes...and my favorite Rosa-lina. Okay. So she can't say it fully yet, but she broke it two...I'd say she's half way there.

I'd never think life would become so amazing. Today I was headed to Heaven's. I had a present for little Skyler, who seemed to be a pretty good artist herself. She loved crayons, markers and of course...finger paint. So I got her a new set of each. I rang the doorbell and one of their butlers opened the door for me. He spoke elegantly and said "ah Rosalina, how nice to see you. Do come in." I thanked him and walked inside. Heaven walked out of the living and smiled as she saw me. I ran to hug my big sister. She looked so beautiful as always. She explained that Polari was in Italy for his next game. We both upstairs to Skyler room. She had on a little midnight blue button up dress and little white socks. She also had her brown hair in two little buns She busy playing blocks. Then Heaven said "Sky look who's here."

Her little brown eyes looked up at me and I saw her face light up as she recognized me. Skyler got up and ran to hug me. She was hugging my legs so I lifted her to hold her. The only proper sentence she could muster for me was "yay aunt Rosa-lina, teeeheee!" I smiled at her adorable little voice. Oh ya I wouldn't mind being a mom if it meant enjoying little moments like this. Soon after I put her back down on het carpet floor. Then I crouched down and joined her level of view. I took off my bag and said "Sky, I got a present for you"

"Yay!" Skyler said happily clapping her little hands. I smiled as I took out the box of crayons and markers and finger paint jars. She looked so surprised, I swear she got that look grime her mom. Even Heaven was happy for her. Then Heaven said the motherly thing "Skyler, what do we say?" As soon Heaven said that Skyler looked back up at me and ran and hugged me again. This time we were already at the same level so I just opened my arms and held her. She even figured out how to sweetly say in that adorable little baby voice hers "Thank you...Rosa-lina."

That was adorable and I think Heaven video taped it on her phone. After that I stayed for awhile and painted pictures with Skyler. Then when it was time for me to go, Skyler really wanted me to stay. But I needed to go... I had class tomorrow morning. It made Skyler cry...and to tell the truth I hated making her cry. I ended up leaving watching cry in Heaven's arms. I put on my helmet and got onto my jet bike. The drive to my house is a bit long. But it was nice to have a sunset drive. Nyk and I live together in a big house my parents bought. Once I got home, I went upstairs and into the bedroom. Nyk was sitting up shirtless on our bed.

He looked up at me and asked "so how'd it go?"

"Great as usual"

"She didn't want you to go?"

"I hate making that little girl cry" I said walking over to our bed. I got onto the bed and sat next to Nyk. He his arm around me and kissed my forehead. Though at this age...when does it really stop there? His lips were deeply on mine and our tongues in total cinque. Soon our bodies were against each others. I mean we didn't even go under the sheets anymore. Even though we slept that night. The next morning I felt sick. The days that followed I felt just as bad. And when my period didn't come this month...something was really up. I started having cravings for foods I hated like...grapefruit. Different scents seemed really strong for me...and some were things I used to be fine with. Then when I finally gave in and got the test. I was a little shocked by the answer. It was positive. Not the good positive. The bad positive. Oh fuck. I was pregnant.


End file.
